Industrial design of modern wireless devices is evolving towards lower profile devices. These modern wireless devices include cellular phones, tablets, or wearables such as watches, eyeglasses and virtual reality headsets or the like. Wireless devices require multiple multi-band radio frequency (RF) antennas to operate on, or near, users. Typical antennas include cellular main antennas, diversity antennas, wireless networking (e.g., WiFi, 802.11 or Bluetooth) antennas, near field antennas (e.g., near field communication or wireless charging) and global positioning (e.g., GPS, GNSS, Beidou) antennas. Multiple multi-band antennas have to be co-designed to cooperate with each other and with other electromagnetic components such as speakers, LCD screens, batteries, sensors, etc. However, antennas in proximity to each other result in low isolation, reduced efficiency, and increased channel interference.